Strangers, Again
by Silentnightsxx
Summary: Sebastian wants Blaine for himself, but Blaine is in love with Kurt. How will he get him out of the way, and what happens after?
1. Chapter 1

Strangers, Again.

**Disclaimer- I do not own glee or any of its characters. If I did, I would be writing the show, not this fan fiction. **

I don't really know how it happened. Maybe it was just Sebastian. I wasn't about to let anything happen to Kurt, though. Never. Either way, he was going to get hurt, but things were better this way. Right? Let me back up a bit. I was in the locker room, after gym, alone. Sebastian walked in casually, frowning as my phone buzzed in my pocket. I flinched as he grabbed me by the shirt, and pulled me close. "You listen, and you listen closely. You love Kurt don't you?" he breathed in my face, the smell of icebreakers lingered. "Y-yes.." I stuttered. "Then you get rid of him, do it. Now. Text him back, dump him." "What? No, I won't! Why would I listen to you?" "Okay, if you really want it to come to this..." he slid a gun from his gym bag. "I hope I don't need to use this, but if you're not going to get rid of him, then I will." quickly I fumbled around in my pocket desperately grabbing my phone, and dialing his number. "Hey babe! Why didn't you answer my text?" I heard Kurts calm voice. "Kurt I'm.. I um... I'm breaking up with you.." I blurted. "What? Why? Blaine did I do something wrong? Can't we talk about this?" I heard his voice cracking. _God, please Kurt don't cry. _I thought to myself. "Babe you didn't do anything I jus-" I froze as sebastain pulled his gun again as a reminder, more like a warning. His eyes burning holes right through me, _Tell him, I dare you. You better be careful. _I could practically hear his voice. "Blaine? Are you okay" "I'm fine, I'm really sorry Kurt." I hung up and Sebastian grinned deviously. "There we go. That wasn't so hard, now was it? Don't try to get back with him, I will kill him, or anyone you tell. I'll be watching you Blaine Anderson."


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt

It was a sunny Friday afternoon. I was walking home when my cell phone buzzed. "Hello?" I answered. "Hey Kurt! Are you and Blaine still coming to my house for movie night?" "Won't miss it, Rachel." "Great! Don't forget you're bringing chips." she said cheerfully. "See you guys tonight, bye!" I needed to see if Blaine was still coming. I sent him a quick text. _Hey babe are you still coming to movie night?_

After 30 minutes I was getting impatient. _Whats taking him so long? _I thought to myself. I dialed his number. After a few rings it went to voice mail. _ Voice mail? He always answers his phone... maybe hes busy, I'll give him some time. _I opened my bedroom door and let myself fall onto my bed. My soft, warm bed. I felt like a was being snuggled. _I wonder where Blaine is. Maybe a nap will kill some time... _

I woke up to my phone, and looked at the name. _Blaine Anderson. _"Hey babe! Why didn't you answer my text?" I answered. "Kurt I'm... I um.. I'm breaking up with you." he stuttered. _He sounds scared. _"What? Why? Blaine did I do something wrong? Cant we talk about this?" "Babe you didn't do anything wrong I just-" he paused._ Whats going on? I hope hes okay... _I wanted to ask where he was, but I didn't. I don't know why. "Blaine? Are you okay?" I asked quietly. "I'm fine. I'm really sorry Kurt." and he hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

Four years later

Blaine

After high school, Sebastian moved away. I desperately wanted to see Kurt, and tell him why I did what I did. I really meant no harm, but after high school he just... disappeared. I never saw him again. After, I moved to New York City and went to college for two years, now I'm a hotel manager. It isn't the most exciting, but it pays good.

I had ordered a new suit from a small, but popular, shop. After a few days the suit was ready, and I had went to get it.

Now don't get me wrong, I don't usually complain about much, but I'm glad I did that day.

I grabbed the box with the suit, and rushed out. I had an important meeting today, and I had no time to spare.

I arrived at the hotel and I got dressed in the bathroom beside my office, only to find that the lady at the front of the shop had given me the wrong suit. _No time, guess I'm wearing this. _It was a nice suit, it wasn't like light blue or anything, it was a navy blue suit with silver buttons on the jacket. Could have been a lot worse.

After the meeting, I immediately took the suit back to the shop, and get mine. I went to the lady, and asked to see the manager. I wasn't trying to complain, I just wanted to ensure that I got my suit this time. "Can I please speak to the manager?" I asked. "I'll check if he is busy, is there a problem sir?" she asked quietly, her eyes filled with worry. "No ma'am. I just wanted to speak with him." I said with a kind smile. I wasn't about to put anyone's job on the line.

A sharp dressed man with brown hair and deep blue eyes walked out looking at a blackberry. I'd notice those eyes anywhere. "You wanted to speak to me sir?.." he said in a light voice, eyes never meeting mine, still absorbed in whatever was o n his blackberry.

"Yes sir, I got the wrong suit handed to me. I wanted to make sure I got the right one this time."

"Mmhmm." He replied, obviously not hearing a word.

"Excuse me, Sir, I need my suit." I repeated.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I just was looking at... oh my god..." He said finally looking up at me, his eyes big.

"Hi, Kurt. Nice to see you." I said, trying not to explode. He was still so beautiful.

"Blaine! It's nice to see you too! Oh this is so embarrassing. I'm sorry, I'm just so tangled up in work."

I chuckled. "It's fine. Maybe we could just meet up sometime, and you could give me my suit then, if you're so busy. How about tomorrow we can over lunch. Sound good?" I almost stuttered. Asking Kurt out, years later after I hurt him badly. Bad idea.

"That would be great! Thanks for understanding." he smiled. God he's so amazing.

I got home and let myself fall backwards onto my bed. Everything that was usually okay seemed so much better, my bed softer, music more enjoyable. I couldn't wait until tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Did 'ya miss me? Good. I was too lazy to write. But I'm here now so lets get started! **

Kurt

_what should I wear to work? Black suit? _I tugged on my jammed dresser drawer. Stuck. I tugged harder and stumbled backwards, and into the wall. _I'm using the closet, I guess._

I swung open the closet door, sorting through it until I came upon my black suit, ironed and hung up. _Thank you, Crystal. I don't know what I'd do without you. _Crystal was my housekeeper, she just has to pick up. Since we're good friends, shes always doing random acts of kindness.

I quickly pulled on my clothes, and ran out the door. "Taxi!" I screamed as a taxi zoomed by. Dang it.

I heard a ear piercing whistle come from behind me. "TAXI!" A deep, (Deeper than mine, at least.) voice yelled, and a small yellow car pulled up in front of me.

"There's your taxi, Mr. Hummel." I looked behind me and saw Blaine standing before me.

"T-thank you. I can never catch Taxis."

"Ha, looks like you'll be at work on time today. Gotta run, see you this afternoon." he chuckled, and jogged away, his body disappearing into the crowd of people walking the streets.

A few hours later

I sat at my desk, waiting for him. _When did he become such a New Yorker? _My thoughts were interrupted by my secretary, standing in the doorway.

"That man is here to see you again, Mr. Hummel." She said nervously.

"He's my friend, don't worry Annabelle." I laughed. She was a new worker, motivated, disciplined, but you could tell this was her first job. "Well I'll be going now, take care of the place for me." she smiled back at me.

**Yes, I'm purposely leaving you hanging. I'm messing with your brain, you were probably excited weren't you? Well this is the end of this chapter. So stop getting your hopes up of seeing whats going to happen. Just stop. Its pointless. JUST KIDDING. You believed me :3**

"Hello again, Kurt."

"Helloooo, Blaine."

Insert awkward silence... here. Blaine, just sat there and stared, smirking. Then he started to giggled, like a child."

"What's so funny?"

"You."

"What about me" I said, ducking my head to fit into the car. The scent of oranges filled the car. His car was unbelievably clean.

"What about me?"

"You look all... business-y"

I blushed. _Was that bad?_ He must have seen my face, because he quickly added, "It's not bad or anything, it's... cute. Like you need a little excitement every now and then, but you've been failing to get it. I'll fix that quickly." he grinned.

"Where exactly are we going, Blaine?" I asked.

"Calm down. Do you work every day? Have you ever missed work?"

"No..."

He slipped out his phone, one hand on the wheel and another dialing a number. "Hello! Mr. Hummel will be taking a few days off, for vacation. Yes. He'll be back soon, thanks." He grinned even more.

"Blaine!" I exclaimed, my eyes big.

He just threw his head back and laughed, one hand on his knee, the other on the wheel, taking me god knows where.

**Satisfied? No? Too bad. I tried. Thank you, fightsilence for always reviewing and thank you to xXKlaineiscourageXx for encouraging me to keep posting, and giving me the idea to write about Klaine, which I'm new to. Review please! **


End file.
